Once Upon a Time
by eshlilbear3
Summary: Mary Margaret is getting to know Storybrooke's resident John Doe. And even though he is married,her attraction doesn't waiver. She is slowly realizing that she can't stay away from her charming but unattainable prince.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

**_Hey guys it's Erin! This is my first fanfiction ever (I couldn't help it, I just love OUAT) and I hope you like it! Right now I'm heading into ep. 1.06 - "The Shepherd". This first chapter doesn't stray from the show much, if at all but it's a nice introduction and reminder into the rest of my story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time or it's characters. I just enjoy writing about them. :) Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1 - Real Life?

Every day passed quickly for Mary Margaret. The only time she felt calm and relaxed during her day is when she went to go check on David. He was stuck at the hospital, only allowed to leave for his daily exercise; but even then he had to be accompanied. Mary Margaret would come almost immediately after her school day ended. Most of the time he was resting but as time passed he would be conscious around the time she dropped by. David would comment on how bored he was just sitting in the hospital doing nothing, so Mary Margaret would find ways to pass the time. They would read, discuss what he remembered (which at this point was absolutely nothing), play board games. One day they even played hangman.

Mary Margaret always felt carefree and completely calm when she was with him. It just all seemed so natural, as if they'd been talking their whole lives. Her only problem was that she couldn't help but swoon when he was in any proximity to her. She would find herself staring into his light blue eyes or unconsciously looking at his lips... Mary Margaret noticed he would do the same to her but it didn't help. Each day got more and more confusing when they were together. When Catherine would show up Mary Margaret would blush and awkwardly say goodbye to both of them.

On the day that the mine collapsed David had asked her to go on a walk. He talked of how Storybrooke felt completely foreign to him and how he had lied to Catherine about remembering their dog. "None of it makes sense. None of it feels real," he had said.

"That sounds lonely." Mary Margaret stated. She felt sorry for him and wished with all her heart that he would feel better. That life would start making sense to him.

As they walked David said something else, something more. "Actually, one thing does feel real:" Mary Margaret smiled at him waiting for him to tell her what he meant. Whatever it was, it must mean a lot to him. She could see in his eyes that it was important and that his words were genuine. But the word that came wasn't expected. "you."

Mary Margaret was taken aback. Her breath supply had just gone down by about half. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and shook her head. Maybe she didn't hear him correctly? "What?" she asked her eyes wide.

David looked deep into her eyes, as if pleading with her to understand. "I know it's crazy but I swear you're the only thing in this whole place that feels…right."

His words filled her with joy and, surprisingly, hope. He had just said the exact thing that she had been thinking for weeks. Her mind went off to a place that was uncouth: maybe they _could_ be together. Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile as they moved closer to each other. His face was inching towards hers when all of a sudden:

"Catherine." He said breathlessly.

Mary Margaret's face fell. Maybe she had just imagined him saying those things. She wouldn't be surprised if she did. This was probably just a dream. She looked down, not bearing to look at him. "Right," she said in reply.

"No, Catherine." He said once more looking over her head. Mary Margaret turned and saw David's wife walking towards them, as if knowing what they were speaking of. Mary Margaret stood beside them awkwardly as Catherine handed her husband cranberry muffins, saying they were his favorite. Mary Margaret knew she was no longer needed, or wanted.

"Well, I should leave you two." Mary Margaret said with a fake smirk on her face as she bid them farewell.

"Wait!" David said as she walked away yet again. "Mary Margaret…" She turned to see what he had to say, putting a stern look her face, preparing for the worst. "See you tomorrow?" He stated with a smile. All she could do was simper back at his charming comment and his all-too-charming face but she knew that what he proposed was probably not the best idea. So she turned on her heels and walked back towards town, towards her real life, and built a wall as she went. She knew she couldn't see him again. It wasn't right and she knew she had to stop it before things got more complicated…

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret sat at her normal table at the diner reading her newspaper. She was trying to read but her mind kept drifting away. Luckily she was able to retrieve it, at least most of the time. Dr. Whale had just left after being pompous and arrogant, trying to ask her out on another date. She wasn't in the mood for games, yet the world kept dealing them. As Dr. Whale walked out, the Mayor walked in.<p>

Now Mary Margaret was intent on reading her paper, anything not to talk to Regina. But as luck would have it, the Mayor sat down at her table opposite her, clearly intent on cornering her. "Ms. Blanchard, may I have word?" She heard the woman say, words dripping with disdain.

"Of course." Mary Margaret replied nervously, folding her paper and placing it on the table.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend." Pause. "Catherine." The name sent a shiver down Mary Margaret's spine, but she put a curious look on her face, as if saying _What about her?_ so that the Mayor would continue. "More specifically I wanted to talk about her husband, David."

Mary Margaret took in a breath scared of what was coming next. Regina said the next words with great force. Every word was full of hatred and authority. "You don't belong together. He's not yours. He's taken. Find. Somebody. Else."

The words hit Mary Margaret like a hammer but she was quick to reply. "I haven't done anything." She said with confidence. And she hadn't. It was David who came by the other night and tried to charm her by putting up her birdhouse and saying that he wanted her. That he had chosen her. But Mary Margaret sent him away, even though it pained her to do it, it was the right thing to do.

"Really?" Regina asked cruelly. "So he just up and left his wife on a whim."

Mary Margaret couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement, a joke or the truth. Either way, she was shocked by it. Her mind went to places she promised herself she wouldn't go. _Why? Is he okay? Should I go look for him? I can't believe he would do this. Is this for me? Does he love me? _"He did what...?" Mary Margaret asked, unable to breathe. Her head was spinning. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

"You don't know." Regina said as if she was going to laugh afterwards. Mary Margaret took in a breath and felt like she was shrinking. She just looked at Regina as innocently as possible, trying not to let her suspicions show. The Mayor stated simply, "Well, I suspect you soon will." Mary Margaret glared at her incredulously. _What does that mean? _Mary Margaret could feel her eyes grow wider, her stomach tie into knots, and her legs begin to shake. The Mayor continued, "So listen carefully, dear, because it's only in your best interest." Mary Margaret couldn't breathe. "Stay away," the Mayor said as if she were talking to a disgusting creature. "He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives." Mary Margaret stopped breathing and immediately felt guilty. She was still holding her breath when the Mayor said, "So before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was."

_Is she serious?_ Mary Margaret couldn't help but question Regina. How could she accuse her of something so awful? Even though, she had fancied ideas of being together, she knew it wasn't possible. And somehow Regina's words sounded like a threat, but how? The Mayor stood up and left the popular diner in a hurry, leaving Mary Margaret in the dust. Shaking and alone. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>The envelope opened easily when Mary Margaret used the letter opener.<p>

"Careful," she heard a husky voice say from the doorway. "That looks sharp."

She looked up and saw David across the room. He looked ruggedly handsome in his blue jeans and his plaid shirt over a grey tee. He held a jacket in his left hand and leaned on the door frame with his right hand above his head. The sight of his blue eyes, and blonde hair made her tremble but then she remembered what Regina had said. And she managed to get a hold of herself. "You can't be here," she said in annoyance.

David dropped his alluring pose and started to make his way across the room. "I needed to see you," he said smoothly.

Mary Margaret grabbed up the booklets she needed to pass out and tensed up when she turned around and saw him coming closer. "Tell me you didn't leave your wife for me," she started. He shook his head and still headed forward. She started putting the booklets on the desks. Right, then left. All of a sudden, he was right in front of her. She gasped but she kept on placing the booklets on the desks. Right, left. Maybe he would move. "I do not want to be responsible for breaking up your marriage."

"You're not," he said, trying to assure her. "It's me." She stared at him. Her body wasn't cooperating. All she wanted to do was attack him but she was forced to stay calm and alert. "I don't want to hurt her either. But the most hurtful thing to Catherine would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her…the way that I feel about you."

Mary Margaret gasped again and shook her head at him. _Stop doing this to me!_ Her insides screamed. She let all her air out and closed her eyes. "I'm trying really hard to stay away from you." Right, left. "To do the right thing." Right, left. He backed up as she bolted forward. Right, left.

"Why is that the right thing?" he asked with a semi-chuckle, amazed at her persistence.

She stopped and looked into his striking eyes. _Bad idea,_ she thought as her brain melted. But she managed to get out what she needed to say. "Because you already have a life!"

"With someone I didn't choose." He countered quickly as the bell rang. Her kids started pouring back into the classroom but he continued to plead with her, "The man who chose that life, whoever married Catherine, is gone." Mary Margaret couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really true? He was gazing at her with his piercing blue eyes and it was extremely hard for Mary Margaret to resist. "Man, you're really something else."

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. Then looked around at her kids, that were staring at her, wondering who this strange man was standing in the middle of the classroom. "You really have to leave me alone," she said pushing him out the door.

"Is that truly what you want?" he directed at her. The kids were taking their seats.

"Go!" she cried in desperation.

David turned once more at the threshold. He had an idea. "Meet me tonight!" Her eyes widened. _Why are you doing this to me?, _she thought. "At least think about it," he pleaded, trying to grab her arm. She pulled away, but she didn't leave so David kept talking. "I'll be at the bridge where you found me at eight o'clock." He spoke a little slower, forming his instructions. "Think about it until then and if you don't show, I'll know and I'll never bother you again." Mary Margaret was pondering it already. The thought of him not "bothering" her again made her sad. She couldn't look away from his pleasing face and was practically hyperventilating in front of him.

David looked directly into her green eyes and said, "But if you choose this, if you choose _us_..." The word made him smile. His eyes lit up even more and he flashed his boyish grin as if his happiness was the resolution to his sentence. Mary Margaret was sweating bullets and was trying to stay cool but she was flabbergasted. He paused and drank in the moment before saying, "You know where I'll be." She watched as he fled the scene he started.

Mary Margaret convulsed trying to catch her breath; she didn't realize she had stopped. One thing was for sure, he certainly knew how to charm her.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret had been fighting a civil war in her head all day. She immediately found Emma after school, who was at the station, eating… "Emma? Can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"I'll just go sit in my office," Graham said coolly, leaving the room.

"Thanks," Mary Margaret as good as grunted at him. She was full of energy, having no clue on how to handle her predicament. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, eyebrows raised, inviting her to talk. "He left his wife…David!" she exclaimed. "He left her, he left Catherine!"

"Whoa!" Emma said with her eyes wide, sitting up straight, and her mouth full of doughnut. "Slow down."

"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. And he wants me to meet him tonight." She was pacing around the desk as she clapped her hands together.

Emma turned around. "That's uh…"

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong. But he just keeps coming… I mean, how do I stop it? You know? How do I let him down? What should I do?"

"I'd go," Emma said quickly and brightly.

"What?"

"Well, he left her." Emma said seriously. "It's one thing for him to say that he wants you, but it's another thing for him to make a choice. And now he has. That's all you can ask for."

Mary Margaret nearly jumped out of her skin. She could go? She could do this? She could be with him? But suddenly, she thought seriously. "Well, given her friendship with Catherine, I don't think Regina would be happy."

Emma looked at her doughnut, slumped back into her chair. "Ugh! All the more reason to do it." She said as she took a bite.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile and sway her head, "Good Lord, is this really happening…?"

Emma smiled, from the comfort of her chair. "You tell me."

Mary Margaret looked at her and grinned even wider.

.

Mary Margaret went home and put on a flowery dress, a less teachery-dress. She combed her hair once more and put on a brighter cardigan. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:50 already; she was going to be late. Her stomach was even worse than it was this afternoon but a permanent grin was on her face. She couldn't wait.

She practically ran to the toll bridge, with no jacket. It must not have been eight o'clock yet because she saw no sight of David anywhere. Mary Margaret waited at least ten minutes, twirling her ring to keep occupied and still. She looked to the sky and smiled at the stars knowing it was going to be a night to remember. Listening to the birds and crickets around her, settling in for the night, she heard someone running.

David stood across the way, out of breath. "You came," he panted.

Mary Margaret looked down at her outfit before looking back up, smiling from ear to ear towards him. "You sound surprised," she said sweetly before becoming worried. Her smile faded slightly. "In fact, you almost sound…a bit disappointed…"

Looking at her sad eyes, he simply said, "I remember."

Her smile didn't fade, as she tried to stay strong. "Catherine?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

He nodded, moving toward her, "Everything."

Her smile disappeared completely. But she tried again when she thought it out, "And you love her."

David just shook his head, "I don't know." Mary Margaret felt as though she was disintegrating. _How could I have been so stupid? So naïve? _"But I know I did," he carried on. "I remember how I felt and…I think I have to honor that."

Mary Margaret's eyes were full of tears. Both out of anger and out of hurt. She tried to wrap her head around what he was saying. "And everything that you said to me…"

"Is true," he finished. She in took a sharp breath. "I do have feelings for you, intense…feelings. Feelings I don't quite understand."

Breathing heavier, she could feel her tears reaching the brim. She understood. "You're going back to her," she stated, knowing she was correct. Mary Margaret looked at his troubled face and saw her answer.

"It's the right thing to do."

Mary Margaret smiled as if she had figured out the joke. And the joke was on her. Tears were falling now but she held her ground. "The right thing to do was _not_ to lead me on." She shook her head.

David nodded and looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. When he looked back up she was nodding her head, as if she knew this was going to happen. "I know," he said plainly, knowing it wasn't going to be enough.

"So you've made your choice."

He couldn't stand knowing that he hurt her. "I'm sorry," he said, full of remorse. David reached for her but she backed away as fast as she could and waved him off.

"That's okay," she managed to say. There was nothing more she could do, and she knew that full well. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She turned away and cantered off without another word.

David watched her go, kicking himself for not being more careful. Mary Margaret hated herself. She knew she should've seen this coming. Her body felt as though she had been beaten. She couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes. It was like they came in waves, crashing into each other, never ceasing. And she felt as if they never would.

_**I know this chapter is still like chug-a-chug-a and we haven't gotten to the choo choo yet, because this is all stuff we know from the show but believe me, the choo choo, it's coming. I didn't know I was gonna put Regina in there yet but there she was. Obviously, I'm using the dialogue from the show right now. That'll change. But I'd like to give those writers and actors credit because they really do make the show. Anyway, hope you liked it. They're extremely fun for me to write. Even if I haven't dug into my extreme-creative juices yet. Don't worry, it's coming. ~Erin**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Once Upon a Time Tale

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time or it's characters. I just enjoy writing about them. :) Enjoy!**

Hey guys! This one was soo much fun to write and I really hope you like it! Right now I'm at episode 7: "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter".

Chapter 2 - The Station

The weeks went by in a blur and then tragedy struck. Mary Margaret was at home, reading _The Mysterious Island _by Jules Verne. She knew she probably shouldn't be reading romance after everything that had happened between her and David but she couldn't help it. She was trying to read as a distraction from the fact that she was worried about Emma. She wasn't home yet and it was two o'clock in the morning. She had tried to go to sleep, telling herself that Emma was an adult and she needn't worry. Mary Margaret put her book down and headed to bed. Yet, when she laid down, she was more awake than before. Her mind was zooming through possibilities of what could have happened to her roommate. Maybe it was her motherly, teacher instincts? Any way she thought to distract herself though, didn't work. Not even reading. She just knew that something was wrong. Something had happened to her dear friend.

Finally, Mary Margaret couldn't stand waiting any longer. She put on her brown coat and headed out the door. There wasn't time for a hat or gloves so she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Making her way towards the station, she tried to calm herself down. Telling herself that Emma probably was probably just having a talk with Graham since he had been acting so weird all day. As she got closer to the station though, her insides curled into pretzels. Her heart stopped, something was definitely wrong. She could see the ambulance lights from a mile away. Suddenly Mary Margaret was running. Emma had to be okay or she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

As she got closer she made out someone she recognized in the distance. "David!" she yelled out, hoping he could hear her. David immediately turned around. "Mary Margaret." He said as she ran up to him.

Tears were streaming down her face. She grabbed his arm and panted out, "What happened? Is Emma okay? Where is she?" Mary Margaret looked around frantically for her dear friend. Then she saw the gurney. She saw the sheet draped over the person's head and being put into the emergency vehicle. Mary felt all the breath escape her. "Oh god," she whispered. She grabbed David's jacket trying to stay steady. Her body started to shake. Her legs were failing her. Mary Margaret turned toward David, who had been trying to get her attention and calm her down. One of his hands was on her waist trying to keep her upright. Mary Margaret didn't notice, she needed to know what was wrong. "David, what happened?" she squeaked.

David wiped the tears from her eyes with his spare hand and cupped her face, hating to see her in pain. "Emma's completely fine." Mary Margaret sighed in relief but there was still something wrong. Who had died?

"But…" Mary Margaret prompted.

David pulled her closer with both of his hands so he had a better hold when he told her. He could feel his eyes watering. "But," he said calmly. "Graham is not." Mary Margaret crumbled. David felt her slip and he quickly pulled her into his arms. Mary Margaret wept, knowing the devastating effect this would have on not only the town, but on Emma. Mary Margaret couldn't process that one of her friends was just gone. David stroked her hair as she leaned on him for support. Her hands were still grasping his jacket. "I felt like going for a walk. I needed to get out of the house. I walked past the diner and saw the flashing lights heading for the station. I knew something was wrong so I followed them." It was hard for him not to cry when the girl he cared for so deeply was sobbing in his arms. "When I arrived they had just broken in. I stood and waited until one of the firefighters told me what happened. I ran inside to check on Emma and then decided I needed to find you." David went onto explain. "They told me that he had a heart attack." Then he paused before saying, "And that he died in Emma's arms."

Mary Margaret lifted her head off of David's sound chest, "What?" she asked slowly.

David just nodded as he kept his grip on her waist and once more wiped her tears away. "Here, I'll take you inside. I know where Emma is, she hasn't moved since they took him away from her." Mary Margaret was only able to nod. David made sure she had her balance back before he led her inside. By now, the ambulance was gone and all was quiet. Regina had gone in the ambulance so it was just the three of them at the site: David, Mary Margaret, and Emma.

The scene was heart-breaking; there was broken glass on the floor from where the EMT's broke in. Graham's jacket was hanging off the desk. And there was Emma on the floor leaning against it, completely consumed in her own head. She was surrounded by a pool of, what was assumed to be Graham's blood. Emma looked like she had been tazed, and her body wouldn't allow her to move. Tears stained her face as they fell but she didn't huff or puff. She just looked defeated.

Mary Margaret and David couldn't take their eyes of Emma. Mary Margaret, who was still in David's hold, just stood there and looked at her loving roommate who was staring off into space. "Oh, Emma…" Emma looked to see who was in the room. When she saw Mary Margaret she stood up and walked over to her friend. Mary Margaret held her arms open and Emma didn't run but hugged her, willingly.

"He's gone…" Emma whimpered. Mary Margaret pulled her closer and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

David gave Emma a comforting peck on her temple, and stayed there for a while. He held them both in his arms, wanting to keep them close and safe. He wanted to whisper that it would be okay but he knew it wouldn't help so he did the only thing he knew, or at least hoped, would help. He stayed.

The three stood in their embrace for what seemed like hours before Emma said, "I need to be alone." Mary Margaret nodded. David turned to leave at once. Mary Margaret soon followed after giving Emma a kiss on her forehead and saying, "I'll be outside if you need me." David placed a hand on the small of her back and accompanied her outside. She told him to go home to his wife, but he refused, wanting to keep her company and to keep her safe. They sat outside of the station for another twenty minutes. They didn't say a word to one another. David just held her as tears fell from her eyes. David felt guilty that he wasn't more upset. He knew Graham; he was with Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry when they saved his life. But he knew Graham as sheriff and nothing more, unlike Mary Margaret and Emma who were both close to him. David was more worried about Mary Margaret, as always it seemed. He listened closely and felt as she started to breathe normally.

Mary Margaret looked up at David, knowing she shouldn't be so close to him. But his presence was soothing and she didn't want to let that go. With David by her side, her thoughts drifted toward Emma. It broke Mary Margaret's heart to see her so unhappy. "I should go get Emma and take her home," Mary Margaret said as she slowly got to her feet.

"I'll come with you."

"No," Mary Margaret replied quickly. She didn't know how much longer she could take with him by her side. Her self-control was minimizing by the minute.

David felt he needed to be with her, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries and give her reason to be even more upset with him. However, he was worried about Emma as well, he didn't want to know why, but he needed to know that she was okay. "At least let me make sure you both get home safely."

Mary Margaret couldn't argue with that. After all, she needed reassurance as much as he did. She found herself nodding in agreement before walking back inside the station. They had found Emma exactly where she had been before, on the floor. She was sound asleep, clutching Graham's jacket close. David walked over to her and picked up her sleeping figure. Emma stirred, but did not wake. Mary Margaret came close and took the jacket out of her grasp. David nodded toward the door and the two of them headed for the apartment, with a devastated Emma asleep in David's arms.

_**Did you like it? I loved writing it! More will be coming soon. Thanks for reading! Review if you can and tell me what you think! **_

_**~Erin**_


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Time...

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time or it's characters. I just enjoy writing about them. :) Enjoy!**

_**Here ya go.**_

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret unlocked the door and held it open so David could walk through. She was impressed by his strength; after all, he had carried Emma about four blocks. Emma was still sound asleep in his arms. Mary Margaret hung her jacket on the rack before turning her attention back to David and Emma. She couldn't help but notice that her friend looked like one of her kids during naptime, young and peaceful. Mary Margaret showed David to her roomate's room. She watched as David delicately placed Emma on her bed. Emma looked slightly roused by her new setting but nestled back into her sleepy stance almost instantly.<p>

Looking at the hibernating girl, Mary Margaret realized she probably should make an effort to make her a little more comfortable, maybe it would help her stay asleep. She reached forward to take Emma's boots off.

"I'll go get a blanket," she heard David say. Mary Margaret smirked, he had read her mind. She carefully put a pillow beneath the girl's head as David came back into the room. He gingerly laid the blanket over Emma and tilted his head slightly. "Think she's comfortable?" he asked, curiously.

"…as comfortable as she could get after tonight." David nodded, agreeing with the beautiful woman next to him. He had the desire to pull her close and give her a hug, anything to take the sadness out of her eyes and stature. Instead he ramained still and kept his composure. "Come on, she should rest," Mary Margaret said as she led David out of the bedroom.

"So should you," he said sincerely. Mary Margaret didn't seem to hear him. Still, David followed her to the kitchen and watched as she began to wash the dishes that were in the sink. He looked at the bewitching woman in front of him and was amazed by her strength and beauty. After a night like they had, most people would look as though they were coming apart at the seams. Yet, Mary Margaret stood there, radiant as ever, even if her sadness was present. Her ebony hair lay calm atop her head. He wanted to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked. Her skin looked lovely and inviting. And at that moment, David wanted nothing more than to be with her, always. His attraction was undeniable. But he knew that now wasn't the right time to bring that up. He would just have to deal with it until it was the right time. Trying to distract himself he looked down at the sink, wondering if he could help clean, but she was right behind it and he got distracted once more by her. It was then he realized that she was wearing pajamas and he concluded that her sparkling green eyes were extremely tired, as well as sad. His heart ached with the need to comfort her, maybe just one hug.

Suddenly, it dawned on him, that he wasn't supposed to be there. He supposedly had a home of his own. Not to mention, a wife of his own. David inwardly groaned at the thought of going home to Catherine and her millions of questions. It felt so different with Mary Margaret, so much better. However, David knew he had to leave so he stood up uneasily. "Well, I'll be going now."

Mary Margaret's stomach churned, she didn't want him to leave. "Oh, please, stay." She kicked herself for sounding do desperate. Then David's eyebrows rose. So she thought of a reason, "Do you want a cup of cocoa? It's the least I could do after you carried Emma all this way…"

David smiled and questions started probing into his head. Does she feel this as strongly as I do? Could she be with me after all the pain I've caused? What should I do now? He brought himself back to the moment and was glad he got to stay. As long as Mary Margaret was around, he was all right. "Of course, thank you."

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret woke up at seven o'clock sharp. She remembered talking to David into early hours of the morning. They talked about everything from favorite colors to politics, aka making fun of Regina. She found that the more time she spent with him, the more she fell for him. The last thing she remembered was sleepily saying goodnight. That was when she drifted off on the couch. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall him leaving… Her school day started at eight and she was glad her internal clock was working and woke her up or else she would've been late. Mary Margaret stretched slightly and came to the realization that she was right, she wasn't alone on the couch. She opened her eyes and found that she was lying on top of David Nolan. His soft navy tee and strong chest were against her cheek and his alluring David-scent was clouding her head. She found her legs intertwined with his and her right habd a little lower than it should be on his back. Her body froze before it jolted. The shock was electrifying, causing David to move well. Moving to the other side of the couch, she stared in shock at the startled and drowsy man across from her.<p>

David slowly regained consciousness and became somewhat cognizant of his surroundings. Was he still at Mary Margaret's? Did he sleep here…with Mary Margaret in his arms? His gaze turned to Mary Margaret, who was now moving frantically; her inescapable paralysis seemed to have miraculously left her.

"You need to leave," she said in a hurry. Her hands tugged at his well-built arm. He was just as gorgeous at seven a.m. as he was any other time of the day. Even better then she had imagined, actually. She found herself falling into her familiar and dangerous love-struck persona. So she let go of him, closed her eyes, and yelled, "Get out!"

Before he could even adjust to the situation at hand, he was being yelled at. "Okay, okay." He said as he got off the red couch. Then looked at the bright sky that lay outside the window, to "reality". "What time is it?" he asked hoping it wasn't the time it seemed to be. He didn't want to go back "home", where nothing felt real; unlike here, with Mary…

"Seven, now go…" she whined. If he stayed any longer, she knew her defenses would crumble and she would do something she would regret.

David saw the pain in her eyes and wondered if she felt the same way he did about reality and everything else. "Mary Margaret, don't you think we should talk…?" Once the words were out, he realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Go! Now!"

David reluctantly walked toward the door and left. He was too hurt to say goodbye. Plus, he didn't want to aggravate Mary Margaret even more then he already had. And he had made her upset with just his presence!

Mary Margaret watched him leave, a little piece of her breaking inside when she saw his face. She didn't want to be mean, but she could NOT keep falling into the trap. Every time she was around him, her heart melted. She felt as if she couldn't live without him. But it was dangerous to think that way and she knew that. She didn't want to get hurt again...she wouldn't be able to take it. If there was any doubt that she could deal with the consequences of being with a married man, it was gone. No matter how she felt, she couldn't deal with the repercussions. Not if she would feel like this all the time. Mary Margaret couldn't and wouldn't be constantly woozy and confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what'd you think? Lemme know.<strong>_

_**~Erin**_


End file.
